Him - An Antisepticeye Fanfiction
by Queen Bossotronio
Summary: Where did the mysterious story of Antisepticeye begin? Let's take a journey to the past and follow along Sean's life before making Youtube videos to find out where Anti all started. Warning: Will contain swearing and gore.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Little 12 year old Sean had always felt like some force with an evil mind was inside him, making him think dark thoughts whenever he was angered. This mainly happened _"_ when he was bullied, rarely anywhere else. There were this group of bullies at his junior-high school that always picked on him, from his appearance to the way he acted. Sean was an oddball indeed, but he was not to be messed with. Everyone knew that after... _it_...happened. That's right, He came. He took control. He made them regret everything they said to his brother. Who is He you ask?

He is Sean's evil side, the cause of his dark thoughts. He fights with his brother sometimes for control, but Sean refuses to let Him out after what He made him do.

He made Sean do something he didn't want to do.

" Hey look, it's our best friend, the little ol' egghead. What's up?" Called Henry, one of the big bullies of the school.

" He is a punk, Henry. He does not deserve our attention." Said Henry's friend, Blayze.

Sean sighed and tried to ignore the three bullies standing by him. He went to go take a bite out if the apple he packed for lunch, but instead of biting the fruit, he bit his hand. " Ow!" He cried, looking down at where this teeth marks were left on his skin.

" Oh, looking for this?" Said the third bully, Asher, who hold Sean's apple.

" Hey, give that back!" Sean said.

" Oh, sorry. Here you go." Asher went to hand Sean his apple, but before he could grab it, he chucked it behind him at the wall, leaving it to splatter.

" Okay, I think you had your fun." Blayze said.

" Please. That's nothing." Asher pulled out a pair of scissors and grinned. He cut som of Sean's hair and shoved it in his face. " Had enough yet?"

Sean glarred eye daggers at the bullies. " Why can't ye bastards leave me alone for once!"

Henry and his friends laughed, then took the rest of his lunch and stomped on it. " Hey, we bully whoever we want." Asher said.

Sean clutched his fists. Suddenly, the evil force inside him felt like it was clawing its way out. It wanted control. It had enough of these guys and wanted them dead. He clentched his teeth, fighting back against the force. The force was stronger. _" Kill them! Kill them all!"_ It shouted.

Sean stood up, eyes slowly turning black. The bullies stopped laughing, surprised and horrified. The last thing they saw was razor sharp claws coming towards them.


	2. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1: Afraid ~

Before his life of making Youtube videos, playing video games, and putting smiles on fans' faces, Sean had a rough life. Now with no friends, he was lonely. He was known as the boy that killed three bullies because he lost it; he had enough of their nonsense. That's right, he _murdered_ them _at_ school. He had no idea what had gotten into him that day. It's not like he _meant_ to take their lives. Something had just gotten into him. He was arrested and threatened to be thrown into jail, but his mom saved his skin before the police could do so, claiming he was too young and didn't know any better. After _it_ happened, Sean shyed away from society, refusing to make social contact with others. He had been expelled from school, which gave him some time to himself and think about what he had done.

Sean was played Spyro in the kitchen, only concentrated on his game and not on what was going on around him. Playing video games was the only way to take his mind off the things that have been happening recently. As he played, He stayed silent and unactive. Which was good, Sean not wanting anything to do with Him ever again. He was actually quite happy that He has been quiet for the past few weeks. At least now he was truly alone.

" Jack, are you playing Spyro again? What did I tell you about that?" His mom interrupted, walking into the kitchen with her cup of coffee. She never liked for him to play his video games in the kitchen, thinking he spent to much time with them.

Sean jumped and dropped his controller on the counter. " What? No..." He leaned over and turned the TV and console off, which completely wipped away his recent progress.

His mom rolled his eyes. " Go eat your breakfast. I have something to speak to you about." She heading over to the table, where her and Sean's breakfast was waiting for them.

Sean sighed, following her to the table, taking a seat across from her. _What could she possibly want this time?_

That voice wasn't his. It belonged to Him. _Great, I guess he woke up from his nap._ Sean thought, starring at the ceiling awkwardly.

 _Be thankful that I am, brother. You know you always hated school, so I just made your wish come true by doing what was right._ There was a strange tone in His voice.

 _Brother? We are nothing alike! And who said I_ wanted _that to happened?_

 _Please, you always wanted those bastards dead and you know it. I just did you a favor._

 _Shut up! You did the opposite of doing me a favor! Everyone hates me now for what_ you _did!_

 _And they think_ you _killed those three fools. Technically, it's all your fault._

 _How's it my fault?!_ Sean banged his fist on the table and fustration, not realizing that his mom was giving him a look of concern.

" Jack, is there something wrong?" She asked.

Sean looked across the table at her, his eyes quicking flashing black before turning back to normal. She knew something was wrong. She knew something was bothering him. " Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He looked down at his pancakes and started eating them. Surprisingly, He stopped fighting with his brother and remained quiet. But Sean could hear Him making a haunting, silent, blood-chilling laugh before making his presence feel like it wasn't there.

His mom just looked at him for a few seconds, before turning to her food. " So Jack, what would you say if I told you that I am bringing you back to school."


	3. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2: Back to School ~

Sean dropped his fork. " I'll pass." Every daydream of him going back to school ended in death; daynightmare was more like it. He would probably just go on a killing spree if he let Him take control again. And get expelled _again._ Sending him back to school was the worst idea his mother had in years.

" Really, Jack? You love, or at least loved school."

Sean gave his mom a look. " Sending me back there will just end terribly. Where did you get the idea of sending me back to school from? You clearly did not think it through." It actually felt good to talk back to her. But she didn't take his words serious.

" Gather your stuff. We are leaving in five minutes." She said, passing her son a stern look, before picking up their dishes.

Sean sighed. There was no use trying to talk her out of it. _Well, I guess I have no choice. Time to go waste my life learning unnessessary information that I'll never need in life._ He grabbed his booksack, which hadn't been touched in a while. It still had all his schoolwork in it, including all the essays he put like no effort into for his english teacher.

He heard the sinister chuckle of his brother. _Oh brother, you're so funny. You_ do _have a choice. You can stand up to that beast and tell her no. Their's always a choice. Understand?_

 _Excuse me, but did you just call my mom a beast? You fricking bastard._

 _You know, your insults are so cute. I laugh when you get mad at me. It's just so adorable. Later in life, you'll learn stronger words. You'll learn to give people some colorful words if they tick you off. If you know what I mean._

Sean rolled his eyes. _Yeah, I know what you mean. You should know by now. Mom and Dad use those words all the time. It's awful._

He busted out laughing, nearly falling over, dying from laughter. He struggled to speak for he just couldn't stop laughing. _You are so funny, brother. Admit, you'll use those words later in life. I see you using them all the time. I can see you screaming at your games, calling the character that b word I love so much. You are too funny, Sean. I see it in your eyes that you are trying so hard not to cuss._

 _Oh really? I guess we'll just have to see then. See who is right who's the one that is wrong._

 _Sounds super. Look foward to rubbing my victory in your stupid face._

" Come on, Jack! We don't have all day." Shouted his mom from the back door. She jingled her keys, indicating that it was time to go.

" Coming!" Sean followed his mom and climbed into the car, throwing his booksack in the backseat. He rested his head on his hand, watching in sorrow as they left the house.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the school. Sean's mother signed him in and talked to the principle. " Good luck. Try not to kill anyone." She kissed his forehead.

Sean hugged his mom, before walking to class. _Here we go. I can hear it already. Jack the killer is back. What will everyone say when I walk into the classroom?_

When he walked into english class, everyone turned to look at him. It was clear many recognized him because their eyes grew wide. " Welcome back, Sean. Take a seat."


	4. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3: Torture Town ~

Sean took a seat in the back of the classroom, feeling uneasy and uncomfortable with all the looks he was recieving from these scared and angry students. They hated him. They'd wish he'd die for what he done because they classified him as a bloodthirsty killer from hell. The creature they saw several weeks back wasn't the boy the knew by the name of Sean. That was Him, a _true_ demon, who manipulated him in any way He wanted. He didn't have a name, so Sean just called it Him with a capital h. They saw what happened. The incident struck fear in them. They thought that innocent blood was spilled. Oh, those bullies were anything _but_ innocent; they deserved death. They had no idea what the truth was or that it existed. They had no clue of His existance. Poor Sean was blamed for everything. He had to suffer the pain for Him.

" Alright class, write an essay about your favorite activities. You'll have today and tomorrow to work on it. It is due at the end of the hour tomorrow." After the teacher spoke, the students started working on their essays. However, some still had their eyes on Sean, _unable_ to look away, as if he had a bird sticking out of his ear.

Sean stared at his paper, pencil in hand. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't concentrate. Why were his thoughts blank and dull? What happened?

 _Come on, Jack. Think! It can't be that difficult!_

 _That affro-headed bastard better look away if he'd know what's good for him._ Growled Him, who was filling Sean's brain with negative thoughts.

Sean spotted the boy He was talking about, a tall strange looking boy with bushy hair. His eye twitched suddenly, before going back to normal. He could feel his hands growing cold, shaking. _What are you doing?! I am in the middle of class. You can't come out! Behave!_

 _Just, look at him. Doesn't the way he's looking at you just piss you off? I can't stand people like that!_

 _That's you, not me. I honestly don't care about the looks they are giving me._

 _You're eyes, they're twitching. Of course they are going to stare at you. You obviously care that they are giving looks._

 _No, you are making me twitch. You just want control over me and this body._

 _Obviously. I can set everyone in this classroom straight for you. That might result in a mass murder, the best type of punishment. Oh, how wonderful it would be, to tear them limb from limb, watching blood pour from their bodies and onto the floor. And they'll just be our first victims._

 _Ours?! You mean nobody's. You aren't killing anyone._

 _I know I'm not._ You _are. I control you from the inside, while you keep your original form. Everyone would think it was you that caused this beautiful chaos. And I remain free and out of trouble. You'll take the blame._

 _I ain't cleaning up your mess! Now, let me write my essay in silence, please._ As Sean said those last few words to his brother, the demon chuckled silently and his presense disappeared.

Sean sighed in relief, turning his attention back to his paper. After ten minutes of trying to write his essay, he dropped his pencil and looked down at his completed work. But what he did not realize that it wasn't what he expected. If anything, this was His work.

It read:

 **The world needs more war, more destruction, more violence, more bloodshed. And I'll be the one make that happened, no matter if I have to kill millions of people to actually get it started. Let this world crumble under its own mistakes and decisions. Everyone deserves to die, anyways. What's better than the sight of death? That's right, nothing!**

The bell rung, and everyone started pushing and shoving to get out of the classroom like a herd of rhinos. Sean grabbed his booksack and followed. He spotted the bushy hair boy going up the stairs to the second floor, and decided to follow him. When nobody was near, the demon found a weak spot in Sean and took over. A transformation occured. He ears grew thinner, longer, and sharper. He teeth turned to sharp razors. His nails turned to claws. His eyes shifted to completely black, like orbs. Creeping up on the boy, He put his hand over his mouth, preventing the boy from breathing.

 _ **" Say Goodbye."**_ He said in his creepy, blood-chilling voice, before dragging him off into the shadows. The only thing that could be heard was the boy screaming and something being ripped, but nobody could hear him. Nobody could save him.


	5. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4: Where's Alex ~

" Alright class, settle down." The math teacher scratched her mails against the chalkboard, making a screeching sound that irritated the students, which made them shut up and slap their hands over their ears.

Sean made it in just before the bell rang, small driplets of sweat running down his face because he was in a " rush to get to his next class. Oh, if it were up to him, he would have ditched this hour. Math was absolutely his worst subject ever, and he hated it so much. On every test and assignment, he made straight up F's, and he didn't care. He made more important things to worry about at the moment, like the blood splatters on his hands that he forgot to wash off. As he sat down and watched his teacher run her mouth about confusing junk, he kept his hands in his pockets, trying to hide the evidence. Inside, he felt completely guilty for what he'd just done. What did he do that was so bad you ask?

" Did anyone see Alex? He is late." The teacher turned to the class, triple checking over the students to make sure everyone was here.

Sean smirked, feeling proud and like a murderous villian. His face had guilty written all over it. Him, or should I say, _HIM_ killed Alex.

 _Hehe._ Chuckled Him, his cold talons running along Sean's arm. Sean shivered and clenched his teeth.

" I seen him last hour, but haven't seen him since." Answered a blonde hair girl sitting in front of the classroom.

" Hmm, let me check with the english teacher downstairs. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone." Her heels clacked as she walked down the hall, getting quieter as she headed further away from her classroom.

Of course, the students decided to misbehave and start talking amongst each other with their buddies. Sean laughed a little quietly to himself. This wasn't the real him. That evil side still had control, but not complete control, so Sean just looked like his normal self.

" So, Jack, what's up? How did your break go?" Asked the boy sitting next to him, who Sean recognized as one of his acquaintances.

Sean's head slowly turned to the blonde-haired, his face cold and emotionless. " Oh, nothing much. My break you ask? Just played some video games and that's about it." He prayed that the boy didn't ask him about the incident. Apparently he did not have enough hope.

" What happened to you a few weeks ago? I never thought you'd do that."

Oh, out of _all_ questions to ask, he _HAD_ to ask that one. Anything but that one! Sean growled under his breath. He hated telling and explaining others about the incident of him turning into a monster and brutally killing three older boys. Sean's neck just about snapped as the blonde asked that question. " They deserved it! Those...f.." He was about to swear, but he bit his tongue to stop himself. He heard Him make a " tck, tck" sound in the back of his head. " They deserved to die. Wouldn't you feel the same way if three people picked on you nonstop for months? Yeah, you would." Sean's eyes shifted to his pencil, which he just wanted to stab the boy with for asking him that question. " Don't ask me that question ever again." He added, his voice now more deep and serious, and to top it off, he gave the blonde a cold stern look.

The boy raised an eyebrow. " Okay, I guess." He quickly looked away from Sean, fearing if he talked to him anymore that he would get punched.

The teacher returned a few seconds later, appearing to look more worried than ever. " No sign of Alex anywhere. Nobody has seen him. Where could he have possibly went?"

" He probably made a break for it while nobody was watching." Commented a boy in the back of the classroom, snickering with a few other troublemakers.

The teacher rolled her eyes. " There are security cameras all around campus. We would know if he left school without permission, trust me."

A man dressed in plain blue clothing showed up at the doorway. " Mrs, you might want to come see this." It was the janitor, who been working there longer than any other adult. The math teacher followed him, leaving the class alone once again.

 _I wonder if they found it. Great..._ Sean started biting at his nails nervously, his hands shaking. _I swear, if you get me in trouble again._

A high pitched scream sounded, followed by a few murmurs and gasped from the students in the classroom. They started rushing out the classroom, curious to see what was going on. A crowd of loud students gathered around the janitor's closet, hands covering their gasping mouths. Faces turned pale. Everyone looked scared. There, leaning against the shelves, was the corpse of a motionless Alex, dried blood covering his face and any visible skin. Blood from still pouring from several places on his body. His neck was broken, bone jutting out for eyes to see.

 _Kekekehahahahehe! First death, many more to go._ He was smiling at his work. Everyone was afraid. Afraid of the sight and who caused this mess. And Alex's murderer was standing just feet away from them, controled by an insane demon, ready to kill them all.


	6. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5: Illusions and Nightmares ~

The students were sent home early after the adults found the corpse of Alex in the janitor's closet. In fact, the school would be closed for a couple days while the police investigated the place and tried to figure out who or what happened to the honor student. Sean just prayed that they didn't discover his fingerprints on the body and come bursting in his home and drag him back to prison, and for the rest of his life he'd stay in there, in fact. He'd seen the horrors of that place. Never, _never_ would he _ever_ want to end up in there.

After his mom drove him back home, she told him to go to his room for some reason. He sat on his bed, staring down at his shaking his hands. He was scared. Was he going to get in trouble _again?_ He tried to push the thought aside and fell asleep.

~Dream State~

He was in a crowd of about fifty people or so, all screaming. It was loud. Where was he? He looked down, only to see that he was way too high up for comfort. They stood on top of what must have been the tallest building ever because he could barely see the ground he was so high up. The air was thin and cold, making it hard to breathe. He was lightheaded, with a nauseated feeling building up inside his stomach. His heart was beating at an alarming rate, which he made note that probably wasn't good. He suddenly gagged, gripping his stomach and falling over on the rough roof. That's when he realized that those weren't people on the roof, but possessed bodies of passed humans, men, women, and even young children. They're necks snapped around to look at him, their white soulless eyes glowing. Sean gasped, trying to back away from them, but every move he made only made his pain worse. The wind started blowing, making his face cold and numb, only making him feel worse. When he coughed, he coughed up blood. What was happening to him? Was he just seeing things?

One of those demons grabbed him by the arm and yanked him closer to the group. Sean felt like he was bout to throw up everything inside him. The demons were touching him in weird ways, with their claws poking his face and stomach. They were getting too close for _him._ They looked like zombies, with their lower jaws hanging losely and dangling like they were about to fall off. They just looked plain dead.

Another one kicked him in the chest, making him roll closer to the edge of the building. Sean gasped, catching a metal pipe that poked out of the roof. Did he dare look down? He just glanced down out of the corner of his eye, which he immediately regretted. His fear of heights tested this moment. Those zombie looking demons were moving closer to him, hunger in their eyes. They were hungry for human flesh.

Sean was to the point that he was about to pass out. Between his sick stomach, his fever, lightheadedness, and sparks of pain all over his body, it was unbearable. And those creatures standing there did not help, they only made the situation worse. Were they laughing at him?

 _Oh hell no!_ He appeared as the sun was suddenly blocked out by dark clouds, his eyes black with green pupils glarring back at the creatures. His body twitched rapidly, and his eyes continuous flashed different colors. Unsheathing his claws, shadowy black limbs sprouted from his back, at least four of them. _Don't worry, Jackieboy. I'll keep these freaks at bay. Nobody is going to hurt you while I'm in control. Nobody will live when they make eye contact with us._

His name was Anti, and he was in complete control now, the first time ever. As he raised his arms, he started levitating off the ground, his hair blowing in the wind. His pitch black orb like eyes reflected the figures of the zombie demons. But in his eyes, he could see the corpses and the fire that burned them to ashes.

Flicking a finger, his shadow limbs reached out at them, the force so strong that it forced at least ten of them off the building, leaving them to fall towards the ground that seemed like a million miles away. As he looked to his right, five knives ascended from thin air, floating above one of his hands. He snapped his finger, and the knives flew at the zombies with quick accuracy, all finding their spots, stabbing through their hearts.

Anti lunged at them in his rage, bitting them, slashing them with his claws, and his shadow limbs knocking them off the building. Snapping bones, ripping their flesh, he was unstoppable now. They were nothing but a bunch of weak defenseless bodies.

The twitching demon stood amongst the now dead zombies, smiling at his work. Blood cover his claws and arms. To finish the job, he lit a match he had and threw it, watching the fire start and flames flicker, burning the corpses to nothing but ashes.

That's when Sean finally woke up.

~Reality~

Sean shot up from his sleeping position, breathing heavily. He was suffering a terrible headache. Was he really dreaming that? He'd never thought he would ever do such a thing in his sleep. His body was strangely cold. He went into his bathroom and threw some water on his face, then rubbed his eyes.

" What a crazy dream. Jesus Christ." He mumbled, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes, however, where black like Anti's. Sean sighed, standing there awkwardly with his eyes closed. Would this nightmare ever stop? No, it wouldn't, because all this that was happening was real. Well, except that dream, but still. Anti was getting stronger.


End file.
